The Song Remains the Same
by Renthead621
Summary: This is the third of a trilogy. It wasn't meant to be one, but I got bored. Tonight is What it Means to be Young and Nowhere Fast are the first 2 stories. Ava and Roger are back with the whole gang. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Ava, are you up here?" Roger called out after not finding Ava anywhere else.

"Um... yeah Baby. I'll be right down." she called out putting the scrap book back into the box marked Avalon.

"What are you doing up here Baby?" he asked seeing that she was in front of the Avalon box.

"I was looking for that pan for Angel's brownies and this box caught my eye. I was just looking through it." she smiled looking up at him.

"Baby, this box has been sitting up here for years. Why now?" he asked walking towards her.

"Josh called. He said that one of the music shows called him and asked if Avalon was willing to get back together for a benefit concert. They want to film us." she said looking up at him.

"Do you miss it?" he smiled looking down at her.

"I don't know. A little. I mean, you and me playing around in the back yard is fun, but we used to play to sold out crowds. I sort of miss it. The lights, the music, the energy, us up there together." she smiled looking up at him.

"I thought you said you were sick of being Avalon?" he asked looking down at her.

"And I thought you said I was born to be Avalon." she smiled looking up at him.

"What about the kids Ava? I thought you didn't want them growing up in the public eye." he asked looking down at her.

"Baby, it wouldn't be us going on tour. They want to film a benefit concert right here in Hicksville. Josh said we wouldn't have to do anything beyond that if we didn't want to." she said looking over at him.

"Do you want to?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. Maybe." she said looking up at him.

"What did you tell him?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"I told him I would talk to you, Jimmy and June and see what you guys think." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well what do you think?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked avoiding the question.

"Ava, whatever you want to do, I'm behind you. But this has to be your decision. Without you, there is no Avalon." he said taking her face into his hands.

"I know. But I gave it up for you and the kids. I just feel like if I went back it'll be bringing us all back into the public eye, which is want I wanted to avoid to begin with." she said looking up at him.

"Ava, it's one concert. In Hicksville. How bad could it be?" he smiled looking down at her.

"Do you not remember the crowd outside the hotel that night? Or the articles in the newspaper about us? Are you my boyfriend? Are we married? Is this their love nest? Roger, it was a nightmare." she said looking up at him before walking away from him.

"Baby, that was 13 years ago. You really don't think it's gonna be that bad now, do you?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. I just don't want to put the kids through that. They're not used to it. I wanted them to have a normal life." she said looking back at him.

"Baby, do you really think this is a normal life? They have 2 gay uncles, 2 lesbian aunts, and Mark, who films every thing they do from home work to playing ball. Ava, a normal life is over rated. This is the life we have and we love it. They love us no matter what. If you want to get back in the business, they'll love that too." he laughed walking over to her.

"I know. I just remember what it did to me last time. I felt out of control. We couldn't do anything without them chasing us and plastering it on the front page. I don't know if I'm ready for that again." she said looking over at him.

"Well, whatever you decide Baby. I'm in. I love you and I'll follow you anywhere." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"What do you want to do Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"If you want to do it, I'll do it." he smiled caressing her face with his thumb.

"Roger, I need to know what you want to do." she asked looking up into his green eyes.

"I wouldn't say no if you asked me to do it." he smiled kissing her again.

"So you want to do it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I kind of do. I miss being up there with you." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK Baby, we'll do it. Now all we have to do is tell the kids about our double life." she laughed looking up at him.

"It'll be OK Baby. Don't worry." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"But they don't know about Avalon. All they know is that we're together. They don't know that we used to be rock stars." she said looking up at him.

"They're 12 Ava. I think they'll be OK with it." he smiled looking down at her.

"And we gotta call June and Jimmy and tell them Avalon is back together." she smiled looking up at him.

"What do you think they're gonna say?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out." she smiled looking up at him.

"Let's call them and see what they want to do." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"OK Baby." she smiled putting her arms around his waist as they left the attic.

* * *

"You guys are gonna do what?" Collins asked quietly as they sat in the backyard as the kids played in the pool.

"We're getting the band back together for one of the music shows." Roger smiled sitting with his arm around Ava's shoulder.

"I thought you guys were out. You left 13 years ago." Will said looking over at her.

"We did. But it's a great opportunity for us. It's for an AIDS charity. It hits pretty close to home." she smiled looking over at them before looking up at Roger.

"Babygirl, are you sure this is what you want to do? I remember how crazy you were back in the day when you and Roger couldn't be alone without the vultures flying over to record every move you made." Collins said looking over at her.

"I know, but it's been a long time and it's only for one concert. It's not like we're going back on tour or recording a new album." she said looking over at him.

"You never know Baby. You might decide that you miss it so much that you want to get it back." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Don't count on it. I love my life the way it is. I have an amazing husband and 2 incredible kids. I like being in the PTA." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know Baby. And I like coaching baseball and soccer, but Baby, you belong up there. You always did." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm in my 40's, do you really think I should be up there rockin out to Nowhere Fast?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Why not Baby? You still got the pipes for it." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"We'll see when we get everyone together for rehearsal." she laughed leaning in towards him.

"What about the kids?" Will asked looking over at her.

"We haven't told them yet. They don't even know Avalon ever existed. I don't know how they would react if they found out their parents used to be rock stars." she smiled laughing at him.

"They're 12 years old Ava. They'll think it's cool." Collins smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah we'll see." Ava smiled picking up her iced tea and drinking it.

* * *

"Mom aren't you making your cup cakes for the bake sale?" Lukas asked entering the kitchen.

"Yeah sweetie. Why?" she asked mixing the batter for the brownies.

"So why are you making brownies too?" he asked sitting on the counter.

"You know your uncles. They're useless when it comes to baking. Angel is gonna need something to bring too." she smiled looking over at him. "Is there something you needed sweetie?" she asked pouring the mix into the pan.

"Mom, were you and dad rock stars before you had us?" he asked as she put the bowl down.

"Why do you ask that sweetie?" she asked not looking up at him.

"Um... me and Gail were up in the attic looking for that stupid doll Gail used to like when she was little and we came across a box that said Avalon on it and I know that's your real name so we looked in it and there were newpaper and magazine articles with you and dad and we found a couple of albums from before we were born with you, Uncle June and Uncle Jimmy." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah sweetie, we were. It was a long time ago. We gave it up before we had you." she said looking up at him.

"Why did you guys give it up? You and dad love singing together." he asked looking at her.

"We wanted you and your sister to grow up normal like we did. We didn't want you guys to be followed around by photographers and reporters and stuff. It was really hard for me and your dad to find some time alone without people following us around all the time. When we got back from our tour, we decided that we wanted to live here and raise you and your sister." she smiled looking up at him.

"But mom, you and dad are awesome. Do you guys ever think of going back?" the 12 year old asked looking over at her.

"Not until recently. We're happy here raising you kids. But our old manager said a music show wants to film us getting back together and us performing here in Hicksville." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well mom, if you guys want to go back to being rock stars, me and Gail would be really excited." he told her hopping off of the counter.before going back upstairs.

"Hey kiddo." she called out looking over at her son.

"Yeah mom." he asked looking back at her.

"Thanks for being so cool." she smiled leaning on the counter.

"It helps to have cool parents." he smiled looking up at her.

"Thanks kid." she smiled looking over at her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked looking over at her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked looking over at him.

"Was it cool? You and dad performing together." he asked smiling up at him.

"It was amazing kid. You have no idea. Your dad was great." she smiled looking over at him.

"I have a feeling you were pretty great too." he smiled before leaving the room. As she continued to make the brownies for the bake sale she couldn't help but start humming hers and Roger's song. As she put the pan in the oven, Roger came in the back door of the house.

"Hey Baby. How was your day?" he smiled going over to kiss her hello.

"Great. Um... Roger, the kids know about Avalon." she said looking up at him.

"How?" he asked looking down at her.

"They were looking for Susie May in the attic and came across the box that won't seem to stay hidden. Lukas just asked me about it." she smiled looking up at him.

"What did he say?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"He thinks it's cool. He asked if it was cool, you and me performing together." she smiled looking over at him.

"Did you ask him how he would feel if we went back to performing?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I did. He said that if we wanted to go back, they'd be really excited." she smiled looking over at him.

"Cool. Now all we have to do is talk to Jimmy and June." he smiled looking down at her.

"This should be fun." she smiled looking over at him.

"It'll be OK Baby. Don't worry." he smiled leaning down to kiss her before taking her into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we really considering this? I mean really?" June asked looking over at Ava as they sat in the Davis living room.

"June, it's a great opportunity. I mean, we'll be performing at an AIDS benefit locally. And it's just for one concert." she said looking over at him and Jimmy as they drank their beer.

"One concert until you guys feel the energy of performing together again and then what? What about the kids?" Jimmy asked setting his beer down before getting up from the chair.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see. But if you guys aren't up for it, I completely understand. I mean, you guys were Avalon too. You guys were with me the whole time. Through me losing my mind over worrying about Roger. You guys kept me sober all those years. I owe you guys a lot of my life. Actually, I owe you guys all of my life, so if you don't want to do it we won't." Ava said getting up to go to him as Roger and June sat by and watched.

"It's just weird Ava. I remember you hating having everything you did plastered on the front cover of every magazine and newspaper. What do you think that's gonna do to the kids?" he asked looking down at her.

"Jimmy, we're hardly the Beatles. We've been out of the business for 13 years. I highly doubt the vultures are gonna be swarming over Hicksville to document our lives. And just think, if they did they'd be so bored they'd lose interest after a day and a half. I mean, who wants to see rock stars organizing a school bake sale or coaching little league baseball and soccer?" she laughed reaching out for his arm.

"Ava, I just remember how you were back then. You just wanted a normal life. Now you have it and you want to go back to being chased by photographers and reporters." he said looking down at her.

"I just want to get back to performing Jim. I miss it. I remember why we all started this to begin with. Back in high school in Roger's parents garage. We did it because we love the music. After Roger left, I felt like I had to do it for him. But now, I just want to do it because I love the music again. I don't have anything to prove anything to anyone but myself."she smiled looking up at him.

"What do you have to prove to yourself? Ava, you were Avalon. An international superstar. You're married to your high school sweetheart and the love of your life. You have 2 amazing preteen kids and the life you've been wanting from the minute you walked into that garage. How is getting onstage again gonna top that?" he asked looking down at her.

"I have to prove that I still got it. That I can still command a crowd." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you know you still got it. Like you told me all those years ago, you don't lose what you had. You're still kick ass." Roger smiled getting up and going to her.

"How can you know I'm still kick ass? I sing along to the radio in the car and we sing in the back yard for the kids. That's nothing compared to what we used to do." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you don't have to prove anything to anyone." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah I do. Baby, I need to do this for me." she said looking up at him.

"Well if you really want to do this Ava, I'm in." June smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah me too. I'm in too. Let's do it." Jimmy said quietly looking over at her.

"You guys don't have to. You've been taking care of me long enough. You have your own things. I'm just being stupid and selfish." she said looking over at him.

"Ava, taking care of you was never a burden to us. You're our best friend. We wanted to do it." Jimmy smiled looking down at her.

"And you're not being stupid or selfish. You just want to do what you enjoy doing. We want to do this too. I never got laid better then when I was in Avalon." June laughed looking over at her.

"Thanks June. I really appreciate you guys always standing behind me on this." she laughed looking over at him as Roger put his arms around her.

"You're our best friend Ava. We'll do anything for you." Jimmy smiled looking over at her.

* * *

"You're really gonna do it? Don't screw with me Ava. You know my heart can't take it." Josh smiled talking to Ava on the phone.

"I'm serious Josh. Everyone's in. We're gonna do it." she smiled sitting on Roger's lap in the living room.

"You, Roger, Jimmy and June? You're all gonna do it? You're sure?" he asked just making sure.

"Yes Josh. We're all gonna do it. I promise." she laughed looking down at Roger.

"OK, so when could you guys start rehearsal?" he asked excitedly.

"We were thinking tomorrow. Unless that's no good for you." she asked taunting him.

"No. Tomorrow is great. Tomorrow works for me. I'll take care of everything. Just swear to me that you're not gonna back out." he asked looking down at his desk.

"I swear. We're not gonna back out. We're in." she smiled looking down at Roger.

"What about the kids? How do they feel about this?" he asked looking over at her the pictures of the bands he represents.

"They think it's cool. They can't wait. We're all really excited." she smiled.

"Great. Are you bringing the kids? I haven't seen them since their 10th birthday. They must be getting big." he smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, Will and Collins are gonna bring them and Angel after school." she smiled as Roger caressed her arm.

"Great. So I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's great to have you guys back Ava. I missed listening to you guys." he smiled playing with his phone cord.

"We're only back for this one show Josh. Nothing more. No new album or tour to follow." she told him sternly.

"I get it Ava. I'm not gonna push. I'll just be glad to see you on stage again." he smiled content.

"OK Josh. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled running her fingers through Roger's hair.

"See you tomorrow Ava. Bye." he smiled before hanging up the phone.

"So was he excited?" Roger asked laughing looking up at her.

"You can say that. And he didn't even push to get an album or another tour out of us." she laughed getting up to put the cordless phone back on it's charger.

"You never know Baby. You might like being up there so much, you'll want to get back in." he smiled looking up at her.

"Roger, can we just get through this benefit before we decide what we're gonna do next?" she asked smiling at him.

"OK Baby. We'll get through the benefit first." he smiled getting up to go to her.

"Roger, if you want to get back in, I think you should do it. Just because I don't see myself going back, it doesn't mean you can't." she smiled looking up at him.

"But Baby, you're Avalon." he smiled looking down at her.

"But you're Roger Davis. You had plenty of fans of your own if I remember correctly." she smiled looking up at him remembering the night after he performed for the first time with the band.

"_Are all these people for you?" he asked looking over at them._

"_They're here for you too, you know?" she laughed noticing the girls holding signs saying I love Roger Davis._

"_This is unreal." he said looking over at them._

"_Yeah, welcome to being famous." she smiled looking up at him._

"_Oh my God, there they are." a girl yelled seeing Roger and Ava standing on the corner._

"_Ava, are you and Roger dating?" another girl asked as the crowd began approaching them._

"_We better get out of here Baby." he said taking her hand and leading her away from the hotel._

"_Are you and Roger getting married?" another girl asked as the crowd began running after them._

"_Roger, where are we going?" she asked running behind him._

"_Just follow me. I know this city like the back of my hand." he said as they ran through the streets of Manhattan. Roger couldn't believe all the fans Ava had. They continued running until they got to someplace familiar._

"_Where are we?" she asked looking around._

"_Alphabet City. I figured no one would find us at the loft." he smiled opening the door. "I can't believe all those fans. Isn't it scary?" he asked looking down at her._

"_Not really. I mean, not usually. They never chased after me before. I think they were chasing after you." she laughed as they entered the building._

"_They were actually chasing after me? I've never had people chase after me before. Unless I was a jerk and Mark and Collins came after me to yell at me." he laughed looking down at her._

"_Get used to it Baby. You're gonna be seeing a lot of that." she smiled leaning up to kiss him._

"_Let's go upstairs. I wanna get you alone." he smiled burying his face in her hair._

"_I would love that Roger." she smiled looking up at him before taking his hand and dragging him upstairs._

"Damn, that was crazy, huh?" he laughed looking down at her.

"You loved it and you know it. All those cute young things chasing after you." she laughed looking up at him.

"Nope. You're the only cute young thing I want chasing me." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Must you guys? Geez, don't you ever quit?" Lukas asked entering the living room.

"Lukas, leave them alone. When are you gonna stop annoying them?" Gail yelled looking over at him.

"Shut up Gail. Why can't you mind your business?" he asked looking over at her as Roger and Ava just looked at each other.

"Lukas, don't tell your sister to shut up." Roger said looking over at him.

"Well tell her to stop butting in." he said looking up at him.

"You're lucky your mom and I kiss each other all the time. Otherwise, we wouldn't have you and your sister." Roger smirked looking over at him.

"Eww, gross. Can I go to Uncle Mark and Aunt Tara's house? At least they're not all over each other all the time." he asked looking over at them.

"Fine, but be back by dinner. We have something we need to talk to you kids about." Ava said looking up at Roger.

"OK mom. Thanks." he said rushing out of the house.

"What's his problem?" Gail asked plopping on the couch.

"You know how your brother's been lately. He's at that age." Ava smiled letting go of Roger's waist.

"Yeah well, I wish he would just get to a different age. He's so obnoxious these days." she said looking up at him.

"Give him a break sweetie. It must not be easy growing up in this family." she smiled looking down at her as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Roger called out going to the cordless phone. "Hello." he said looking over at his wife and his daughter.

"Roger, can we come over please?" Collins asked sounding distressed.

"Sure Collins. Is everything OK?" he asked as Ava got up off of the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up at him.

"We just need to talk to you guys. We'll be there in a few minutes, OK?" he asked looking over at Will.

"No problem. You can stay for dinner. See you in a few." he said hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." he said putting the phone down.

"Do you think it's...?" she asked looking over at him.

"I don't know Baby. But we shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Just stay calm until we know." he said taking her into his arms.

"Mom, dad I think I know why Uncle Collins and Uncle Will need to talk to you guys." Gail said sitting on the couch looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean sweetie? What did Angel tell you?" Ava asked holding back her tears.

"She didn't have to tell me anything. Some kids in school were teasing her about Uncle Collins and Uncle Will being gay and they were saying really bad stuff to her. Some of Lukas' friends were in on it too. I tried to get them to stop but they started teasing me too about Uncle Collins and Uncle Will. They said that they probably have AIDS or something and we probably have it too because we're related to them." she told them quietly still looking down at her hands.

"Gail, did you talk to your aunt about it?" Ava asked going over to her.

"Angel asked me not to. She said that it was no big deal and she made me promise not to tell anyone." she said looking over at her.

"But Aunt Sophia could have done something. She's the principal." Ava said looking over at her.

"Mom, Angel's my cousin and my best friend. She made me promise. I couldn't betray her trust." she said looking over at her.

"What the hell do these snot nose kids know about being gay or AIDS? They're too stuck up to take the time out to research things before they start teasing people." Roger said starting to pace around the living room. He was so angry that his neice was being teased for having 2 loving parents who happen to have HIV. A disease that does not discriminate.

"Roger calm down. They're just kids. They don't know any better." Ava said putting her arm around Gail, who was clearly upset.

"Yeah well, they're stupid kids who wouldn't know their ass from their elbow. According to them, I'm gay too because I have HIV." he said looking over at her becoming more upset.

"Daddy, no one knows you have HIV." she said looking up at him.

"They will once the show comes out." he said looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you and your brother about. We're doing an AIDS benefit and your dad's gonna tell everyone that he's positive." Ava said looking over at her.

"Lukas is not gonna like that." she said looking up at them.

"Gail honey, it's not right to tease other kids for something they know nothing about." he said looking down at her.

"I know that dad. It didn't bother me, but Lukas is a boy. He's different." she said looking up at him.

"How is he different?" Ava asked looking over at her daughter.

"He's just worried that if everyone finds out that dad has HIV that his stupid friends are gonna make fun of him too." she said looking up at them.

"Why would his friends make fun of him?" Ava asked looking up at Roger who was looking down at the carpet quietly.

"Because boys are stupid. Dad you're positive and we've known our whole lives. These stupid guys don't know anything." she told her upset as Roger turned around and left the room. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to..." she said looking up at her.

"It's not your fault sweetie. I'm gonna go talk to him." she said rubbing her arm before getting up off of the couch. "Roger, are you OK?" she asked going out by the pool where Roger was sitting.

"Yeah... um... I'm fine. Do you want help with dinner?" he asked getting up from the lawn chair without looking at her.

"Roger, look at me." she said taking his arm.

"I'm fine Ava. We have to start dinner." he said still not looking at her.

"Roger, stop it. Look at me." she demanded looking up at him.

"There, are you happy?" he asked looking down at her. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were blood shot.

"Roger, why are you upset? He's 12 years old. 12 year olds are obnoxious." she said reaching up to caress his wet face.

"We never wanted the kids to suffer for our mistakes. It's bad enough they're gonna have to suffer when I die. Now they're suffering while I'm still here." he said looking down at her as tears continued to stream down his face.

"Roger, that's not your fault. You know how kids are." she said looking up at him.

"But he's gonna get teased by his friends because of me." he said looking down at her before sitting back down on the lawn chair.

"It's not because of you Roger. It's because they're kids and they're cruel. You can't think this is your fault." she said looking over at him as she sat on the lawn chair next to him.

"But it is Ava. They're gonna tease him and it's gonna be my fault." he said wiping his face.

"Roger, they're not gonna tease him because of you. They're just 12 years old. They just need to be educated on how you get HIV. Their school doesn't teach that until junior high school." she said looking over at her.

"Than maybe we should think about stepping it up a year or so." he said getting up from the chair.

"What are you talking about Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Maybe we should educate them now." he said looking down at her.

"How?" she asked confused.

"I go to the school and talk to Sophia." he told her before going into the house. He looked so determined, it made Ava smile. She knew Roger was gonna volunteer to teach an HIV awareness class in school and she was all for it. Sure their kids knew all about how you get it and how you don't get it, but the other kids didn't. He wanted to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Roger, Ava we're here." Collins called out as he, Will and Angel entered the Davis house.

"Hey guys. Mom and dad are in the kitchen. Come on Angel, let's go upstairs to my room. We can play Barbie's." Gail smiled reaching out for her cousins hand leading her upstairs.

"Hi guys. Um... Gail told us what happened to Angel in school today. We're so sorry." Ava said looking up at Collins who was clearly angry.

"What are we gonna do man? No one does that to my little girl and gets away with it." Collins asked looking over at Roger as Will came up behind him.

"Tom, you know violence is not the answer." Will said taking his arm.

"He's right man. I have a better idea." Roger said looking up at him.

"What's better than kicking some ass? The old Roger Davis would be right in front of me on this one." he asked looking over at him hurt.

"I'm gonna go up to the school and talk to Sophia about educating those kids on HIV and AIDS. They're just stupid kids who don't know what they're talking about. So I'm gonna give them the information they need." he said looking up at him as Ava put her arm around his waist.

"Roger, they don't teach that until junior high school. Do you really think the school board is gonna let you do that?" Will asked looking over at him.

"I don't know Will. I have to do something. All I know is, I can't let my family be hurt by this any more than we're gonna hurt them. These kids don't know what they're talking about. If they're gonna tease someone about this, they should at least get the facts before they open their big mouths." he told him before reaching into the refrigerator for beer before handing it off to Collins and then Will before getting one himself.

"Have the kids said anything to you about the kids giving them a hard time?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"Gail said that when the kids started teasing Angel, she said something and they were saying that we probably have it too because we're related to you guys. But Lukas is taking it harder because I really do have it and his friends are gonna give him a hard time. But I don't like them even teasing Angel. She's my goddaughter guys. They tease her, they got us to deal with." he said taking a swig of his beer.

"Thanks man. She's my little girl, you know?" he asked looking over at him.

"I know man. She's mine too." he smiled looking down at Ava.

"Um, where is Lukas anyway?" Collins asked looking around.

"Mark and Tara's. The kids came downstairs and they walked in on us kissing in the living room and he got really obnoxious, so he asked if he could go over to Mark and Tara's. I was afraid I was gonna strangle him, so I let him go." Roger laughed taking another swig of his beer.

"You would think he'd be used to it by now. He's been dealing with it his whole life. Like the rest of us." Will laughed sitting at the counter.

"We just chalked it up to being 12 but now with what happened to Angel. That explains a lot about his attitude." Roger said looking over at Ava.

"I'll call Mark and Tara and have them send him home right now." Ava said going to the phone.

"They're only kids. How the hell are they supposed to deal with this?" Roger asked looking over at Collins.

"They're tough kids Rog." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah but they shouldn't have to deal with this." he said putting his beer bottle down before starting to pace around the kitchen.

"Roger, they know how it's transmitted and how it's not. They're smart kids." Will said turning to look over at him.

"Yeah but now with the AIDS benefit, they're gonna have to deal with more of this shit from these kids." Roger said looking out the window.

"It's a good cause Roger. We shouldn't cancel it." Ava said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm not saying cancel it Ava, I'm just saying, maybe we should just be a little low key about it. Like not let the music show reveal that I'm positve or anything." he said looking back at her.

"No. I'm not gonna have you run from this because of some narrow minded, snot nosed kids." Ava yelled looking over at him.

"Yeah and what about when our son comes home beat up because his friends find out that I'm positive and give him a hard time about it." he said looking over at her.

"We educate these kids first. You two educate these kids first." she said walking over to him.

"What if the school doesn't let us?" he asked looking over at her.

"They will. I'm gonna make sure of it." she said going back into the living room to the phone.

* * *

"Roger, what is it that you're proposing?" Sophia asked looking up at him.

"I'm proposing that we educate these kids earlier. Younger kids are cruel because they don't have the information they need to be rational. I wanna give them that information Soph. My kids are getting teased over this. Sophia, we have to do something to educate these kids earlier." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, a lot of these parents are gonna be up in arms if we blindside them with this." she said sitting behind her desk in the principal's office.

"So we hold a meeting. But I will not have my kids tortured with this Soph. Angel was teased about Collins and Will being gay and that they probably had HIV because of it and that the rest of us probably had it too because we're related to them." he said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. I wish Angel would have come to me. I could have done something about these kids." she said looking over at him.

"But you couldn't Soph. That's my point. Telling them not to tease her is not gonna stop them from thinking it and what they think about homosexuality and HIV is wrong. Them thinking that only gays get HIV is not a safe mindset for them to have. They're all at risk and they need to know that." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, we do teach them about HIV and homosexuality. In junior high school. The subject matter is not appropriate for kids in elementary school. They won't understand a lot of what they're hearing." she told him leaning up at her desk.

"But they're not too young to tease Angel, Gail and Lukas about it." he pointed out looking over at her.

"I'm gonna have to run this by the school board and get this approved first." she said looking over at him.

"Hell Soph, we don't have time for that. The girls are getting taunted daily about it and poor Lukas is trying to lay low so he doesn't get into a fight." he said looking over at her.

"I understand that Roger and I would be able to do something if the girls will just come and tell me who's doing the teasing." she said looking over at him.

"That's not gonna do it Soph. These kids need to educated, not repremanded." he said looking over at her.

"So we educate them. But we're gonna have to get their parents permission to do it." she said looking over at him.

"Ava's way ahead of you. She's talking to the parents now." he said looking over at her.

"Who do you propose is gonna teach this?" she asked looking over at him.

"Um... me and Collins. Who knows more about HIV then us, right?" he asked looking over at her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Roger?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah Soph. I can do it. I wanna do it." he said looking over at her.

"OK, just let me know when we have all the parents signed on." she said smiling at him.

"No problem Soph. Thanks." he smiled looking over at her.

* * *

"What did she say?" Ava said looking up at Roger as he entered the house.

"She said when we get all the parents signed on, we got the go ahead." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, that's great. I have most of them already on board. I only have to get in touch with Jerry's parents and Randy's parents and we're good to go. I'm gonna go over to their houses after dinner and talk to them about what happened with Angel." she said sauteeing the vegetables.

"That may not be such a good idea Baby." he said looking over at her.

"Why not? Those are the kids who started the whole thing with Angel according to Gail and I don't think their parents would be happy to find out how narrow minded their children are." she smiled looking over at him.

"I love when you get in mother hen mode." he smiled coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No one messes with my kids and gets away with it." she smiled turning around to look at him.

"What's for dinner Baby?" he asked looking down at the pan.

"Sauteed vegetables and grilled chicken breast." she smiled looking up at him.

"Are we having company?" he asked looking down at her.

"Nope. Just you and me. Gail is staying at Collins and Will's with Angel and Lukas is staying with Mark while Tara'a out of town." she smiled looking up at him.

"No kids? You're serious?" he asked looking down at her smiling.

"Yep. I'm serious." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Now this is gonna be a night to remember." she smiled looking up into his green eyes.

"How about we skip dinner and go right to dessert?" he suggested leaning down to kiss her neck.

"No way. I worked hard on this dinner and it's been a long time since we had a romantic dinner for two." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby. You're right. I'm sorry. So where did Tara go?" he asked letting go of her before picking at the cut vegetables on the counter.

"Conference. So Mark thought it would be cool to have Lukas over. He wanted to show him old films of you. He's been asking a lot of questions about your life before him and Gail were born." she smiled looking up at him.

"Do you think that's such a good idea? I wasn't exactly the greatest guy back then." he asked looking down at her.

"Baby, he knows you weren't perfect. He just wanted to see what you were like before he was born. It'll be OK. I've seen all of the film Mark has and trust me. It's not that bad. At least he wasn't around when we were dating in high school. The last thing I'd want him to see is me yelling at you while I was drunk." she said taking the vegetables out of the pan.

"Baby, you weren't yourself then." he said looking down at her.

"I know. I just regret that day in my room when I chased you away." she said looking up at him.

"Yet here we are. Together again." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, together again." she smiled looking up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Roger, Ava tell us about what your life has been like these last 13 years." a reporter asked as Roger and Ava sat in the chairs in a small concert hall.

"Well, we've been raising our kids and just doing what parents do. PTA meetings, bake sales, coaching soccer, baseball. Stuff like that." Ava smiled lookng up at the reporter as Roger held her hand.

"Coaching soccer and baseball? Would that be you Roger?" he asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's me. My son plays baseball and my daughter is into soccer. I've been doing it since before they started school. It was a good way for me to spend extra time with my kids." he smiled looking over at him.

"What made you decide to come out of retirement now?" he asked looking over at Ava.

"The benefit. HIV and AIDS is very close to our hearts as you know, so it's important to try to raise not only money for research but awareness for people of all ages, so they can avoid being touched by this disease." Ava smiled squeezing Roger's hand as he looked down. He knew it was a good idea for people to know he was positive and realize that an HIV diagnosis was not the end of the world, but he was still unsure of whether or not he wanted to expose his children to ridicule.

"You've been positive for quite some time, right Roger?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah nearly 20 years. It's been tough, but with good meds and the love and understanding of my family, I'm looking forward to living another 20 years with it." he said looking over at Ava.

"Are you two excited about performing together again?" he asked looking over at them.

"You have no idea. Some of the greatest times of my life were spent on stage with Ava. Outside of getting married and the day my kids were born." he smiled looking over at Ava.

"How are your kids with all of this? Did they know about Avalon their whole lives?" he asked looking over at Ava.

"No, they just found out a couple of months ago. We didn't want them to know. All we wanted them to know was that we're their parents and we love them." Ava smiled looking over at him.

"Why didn't you want them to know?" he asked looking over at her.

"Because we gave it up so we could raise them here. And we were glad to do it. We knew we wanted our kids to grow up where we grew up and have a normal life. Avalon had nothing to do with them." she said looking over at him.

"But now that they know, they're very excited about seeing us perform together." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Do you see yourselves collaborating maybe on a new album and a possible tour after this benefit is through?" he asked looking over at them.

"We'll have to see about that. Right now we're just looking forward to being on stage together again." Ava smiled looking over at him.

"So tell us about your playlist. Any new songs?" he asked looking over at them.

"No, we haven't written anything in quite some time. We were thinking Nowhere Fast, obviously, some cover songs and Tonight is What it Means to Be Young. Roger and I wrote that when we were in high school and we were in the process of putting on a new album when I got pregnant with our twins, so it never had the chance to be unveiled." Ava smiled looking over at him.

"Are there any plans to record it and just release it as a single?" he asked as Roger and Ava smiled at each other.

"Possibly." Ava smiled coyly as Roger looked down at her surprised.

"Thank you so much for sitting down with us and doing this. I heard you guys rehearsing and I have to say, Avalon seems to be better than ever." he smiled looking over at him.

"Hey, just because my girl's been in retirement for 13 years, it doesn't mean she can't still rock out." Roger smiled putting his arm around Ava.

"Thanks Baby." Ava smiled leaning in to him.

"Thank you so much guys. I really appreciate you guys doing this. I was a huge fan of yours. I still am." the reporter smiled looking over at them as the cameras shut off.

"Thanks. We really appreciate that." Roger smiled looking up at him.

* * *

"I can't believe they're going through with it Uncle Mark. Don't they realize what it's gonna do to me when everyone finds out that dad's positive?" Lukas asked looking over at him. 

"Lukas Roger Davis, this is not about you. It's about your parents. And your dad revealing his HIV status is important. People need to be aware that HIV isn't a death sentence. People do live with it. I thought you of all people would realize that." Mark said disapprovingly looking down at his nephew.

"But remember what they did to Angel? It's gonna be 10 times worse for me when they find out about dad." he said looking up at him.

"Lukas I never thought I would hear you talking like a selfish little brat." he said walking away from him.

"Yeah well, dad teaching that HIV class, doing the benefit with mom. I'm gonna get beat up and they don't seem to care." he said looking over at him.

"They care very much. Why do you think your dad's teachign that class? To embarrass you? No, it's to educate these kids.on HIV and AIDS. Being aware is gonna change their minds about what they think they know about it. And you acting like this is not like you Lukas. What is going on?" he said turning to look at him.

"Everyone at school tease Angel all the time. They start teasing me, I'm gonna have to start beating people up." he yelled looking up at him.

"Violence is not the answer Lukas. Your parents raised you better than that. I should know, I've been there your whole life." he said looking down at him.

"What am I gonna do Uncle Mark?" he asked looking up at him.

"You already know what to do. You just don't know it yet." he told him before walking into the kitchen leaving him in the living room to think. His parents always taught him not to judge people for their lifestyles and to stand up for his family. But he was still a 12 year old boy who was afraid of the consequences of doing those things. He knew Roger was gonna teach that class whether he wanted him to or not. He hated that his cousin was bring teased and knew he should do something. He looked around Mark's living room at the pictures of his family before a smile crossed his face.

* * *

"Mom, dad... um... can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Lukas asked poking his head through their bedroom door.

"Sure man, what's up?" Roger said looking over some books and pamphlets on HIV and AIDS.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I was scared that I was gonna get teased if everyone found out about dad's HIV and I was acting like a spoiled brat." he said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What brought this on?" Ava asked looking over at him.

"Uncle Mark made me see that I wasn't acting much like a part of this family. You guys raised me to stand up for my family and accept people for who they were no matter what and I wasn't doing that. I was only thinking about myself." he said looking down at the floor.

"Lukas, you know your mom and I would never do anything that would bring harm to you, your sister or Angel." Roger said looking over at him.

"I know dad. It's just that... I'm scared of what people will think of me. It's stupid, I know. I should be thinking about what's good for the family, not just me." he said as Roger got out of the bed to go to his son.

"Lukas, without you, there is no family. You are a very important part of this family. Your feelings are very important to this family. I'm sorry for what me teaching this class and us doing this benefit is gonna do to you with your friends, but you know it's important. I'm doing it for you just as much as I'm doing it for your sister and your cousin." he said looking over at him.

"I know dad. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself." he said looking up at him.

"It's OK buddy. You're 12 years old. You're allowed to be selfish every once in a while. It's not gonna be the last time in your life that that happens." he smiled as Lukas got up to hug him.

"I love you dad. Thanks for being so involved in our lives and wanting to do what's right." he smiled hugging him tight.

"I don't want to miss anything in your lives Lukas. You kids are my life." he said leaning down to kiss his sons head.

"I know. That's what makes you the best dad ever." he told him as Ava watched them smiling.

* * *

"OK What is HIV? I'm sure a lot of you have your own theories on it. It's a disease only gay people and druggies get, which is true to a degree. Homosexual men and introvenis drug users are at higher risk to contract the disease, but that's not the whole story. Let's start with what the medical books and pamplets say and we'll take it from there." he started looking out at at the packed auditorium. As he went on teaching the children about HIV and AIDS, the whole auditorium was paying very close attention to what he had to say. "Are there any questions so far?" he asked looking down at them.

"Is it true that you can get AIDS if you're related to someone with it?" a young boy asked looking up at him.

"No, it is not true. HIV can only be transmitted through very intimate contact. An exchange of blood and other personal bodily fluids. You should ask your parents to explain further." he smiled looking down at them. He looked a little uncomfortable, but he was holding his own.

"Do you have AIDS?" another young boy asked looking up at them. Roger looked down at Lukas, Gail and Angel for a second to see their reactions. All three children just looked up at him smiling. Lukas added a nod.

"No. I do not have AIDS. I am HIV positive and have been for over 15 years." he smiled looking down at the children who were still smiling up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" Ava asked standing on stage as the crowd erupted into a deafening applause. "I take that as good." she laughed looking back at Roger, Jimmy and June. "OK, well we all know why we're here, so without further ado, let's get it going." she yelled as the crowd continued to cheer for themn she couldn't believe it. After 13 years, the crowd still cheered for them. As the applause died down, the guys started the music.

Lying in your bed and on a Saturday night  
You're sweatin' buckets and it's not even hot  
But your brain has got the message  
And it's sending it out  
To every nerve and every muscle you've got

You've got so many dreams  
That you don't know where to put 'em  
So you'd better turn a few of 'em loose  
Your body's got a feeling that it's starting to rust  
You'd better rev it up and put it to use

And I don't know how I ever thought that I could make it all alone  
When you only make it better  
And it better be tonight  
And we'll fly away on those angel wings of chrome in your daddy's car  
Waiting there for you tonight  
I'll be there for you tonight

Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
And even if you don't have anywhere to go  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
And your speed  
Is all you'll ever need  
All you'll ever need to know  
Darlin', Darlin'-

You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly  
And we've gotta get away from the past  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast

Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly  
They're only fighting for the chance to be last  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
It's so much better goin' nowhere fast

Ah...

Stalkin' in the shadows by the light of the moon  
It's like a prison and the night is a cell  
Goin' anywhere has gotta be heaven tonight  
'Cause stayin' here has gotta be hell  
Dyin' in the city like a fire on the water  
Let's go runnin' on the back of the wind  
There's gotta be some action on the face of the earth  
And I've gotta see your face once again

And I don't know where I ever got the bright idea that I was cool  
So alone and independent  
But I'm depending on you now  
And you'll always be the only thing that I just can't be without  
And I'm out for you tonight  
I'm comin' out for you tonight

Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll (ready to roll)  
Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
And your speed  
Is all you'll ever need  
All you'll ever need to know  
Darlin', Darlin'-

You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly  
And we've gotta get away from the past  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast

Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly  
They're only fighting for the chance to be last  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
It's so much better goin' nowhere fast

Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Speed us away!

Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Speed us away!

Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Speed us away!

(We're goin' nowhere fast!)

(Ah...)

"Wow, it's been a along time since we did that, huh guys?" she laughed looking back at them as the crowd cheered. "OK, now you guys all know why we're here, but I'm gonna make a little speech anyway because, well it's been a while since I've been up here and I'm having fun." she laughed looking out at the crowd. "We all know what HIV and AIDS are, right? It's a disease that used to be deadly, but now with the medical breakthroughs that have been made in the years since this disease reached epidemic proportions, people like my husband Roger, my cousin Will and my brother Collins are living longer and longer. For that I am personally grateful, but those breakthroughs would not have been possible without benefits like this to help raise money for the research needed to develop new medicines and treatments for people like them, so I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending this benefit and the people who have attended benefits like this. So give yourselves a round of applause." she yelled as she, Roger, Jimmy and June joined into the applause. And I would also like to thank my family. Without you, my life would not have been as full as it's been for the last 13 years. Especially my children, Lukas and Gail and my beautiful, sweet niece Angel. It is my honor to help mold your futures." she smiled looking down at the kids who were in the front row with the rest of the family. "OK, enough of that. This next song Roger and I wrote about 25 years ago in high school, right here in Hicksville where we met and fell in love. I love you Roger." she smiled looking back at Roger.

"I love you too Baby." he smiled looking over at her as she gave the signal and they started the music.

I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach  
And the perfect waves are starting to come  
His hair is flying out in ribbons of gold  
And his touch has got the power to stun

I've got a dream 'bout an angel in the forest  
Enchanted by the edge of a lake  
His body's flowing in the jewels alive  
And the earth below is starting to shake

But I don't see any angels in the city  
I don't hear any holy choirs sing  
And if I can't get an angel  
I can still get a boy  
And a boy'd be the next best thing  
The next best thing to an angel  
A boy'd be the next best thing

I've got a dream 'bout a boy in a castle  
And he's dancing like a cat on the stairs  
He's got the fire of a prince in his eyes  
And the thunder of a drum in his ears

I've got a dream 'bout a boy on a star  
Lookin' down upon the rim of the world  
He's there all alone and dreamin' of someone like me  
I'm not an angel but at least I'm a girl

I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
We'll be lyin' in the rays of the sun  
But it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
You'll never know what it means  
But you'll know how it feels  
It's gonna be over (over)  
Before you know it's begun  
(Before you know it's begun)

It's all we really got tonight  
Stop your cryin' hold on (tonight)  
Before you know it it's gone (tonight)  
Tonight is what it means to be young  
Tonight is what it means to be young

Let the revels begin  
Let the fire be started  
We're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted  
Let the revels begin  
Let the fire be started  
We're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted  
Let the revels begin ...(Tonight is what it means to be young...)  
Let the fire be started ...(Before you know it it's gone...)  
We're dancing for the restless and the broken-hearted  
Let the revels begin  
Let the fire be started  
We're dancing for the desperate and the broken-hearted

Say a prayer in the darkness for the magic to come  
No matter what it seems  
Tonight is what it means to be young  
Before you know it it's gone  
Tonight is what it means to be young  
Before you know it it's gone

Ah...

I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
We'll be lyin' in the rays of the sun  
But it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
You'll never know what it means  
But you'll know how it feels  
It's gonna be over (over)  
Before you know it's begun

It's all we really got tonight  
Stop your cryin' hold on (tonight)  
Before you know it it's gone (tonight)  
Tonight is what it means to be young  
Tonight is what it means to be young...

The things they say  
And then the things they do  
Nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true...

The things they say  
And then the things they do  
Nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true...

The things they say  
And then the things they do  
Nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true...

(Tonight is what it means to be young...)

"Thank you." she sung as the crowd continued to cheer and she and Roger just looked at each other smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you believe that? Oh my God, I missed that so much." Ava smiled looking over at Roger as they exited the stage.

"I knew you were gonna miss it." Josh smiled looking over at her.

"I did. I missed it so much." she smiled looking up at him.

"Baby, shouldn't we talk about this? At least for a minute?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"You're right. I'm just saying, I missed that so much." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know Baby. Me too." he smiled wrapping his arm around her. "And you're still kick ass." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I am pretty kick ass, aren't I?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, you are Baby." he smiled leaning down to pick her up.

"I'm gonna go check on the other performers. I'll be back later. You guys were great. It's great to have you back." Josh smiled leaning over to kiss Ava's head.

"Thanks Josh." she smiled looking up at him as he walked away.

"Holy cow mom. That was amazing. I never heard you sing like the before. And that song you and dad wrote a long time ago was so cool." Lukas yelled being brought backstage by Collins, Will, Mark, Tara, Maureen and Joanne.

"Thanks sweetie." she laughed as Roger put her down.

"You guys have to do that again. That was the coolest thing I have ever seen." Gail smiled running up to hug Roger.

"You think so?" he laughed looking down at them.

"Yeah. You guys are really good." Gail smilied looking up at him.

"Your mom is pretty awesome, huh?" he smiled looking down at his daughter.

"Wow. My dad told me how great you guys were, but that was so cool. I liked your song too. The one you wrote a long time ago." Angel smiled standing next to Ava.

"Thanks sweetie." she smiled leaning down to kiss her niece's head. "How about we all go watch the other performers and then go for ice cream?" she smiled looking over at everyone.

"I have a better idea. I'm gonna take everyone out for a huge dinner." Mr. Davis smiled coming back stage.

"Dad, we didn't think you were gonna make it?" Ava asked rushing to hug her father in law.

"And miss our kids performing? You have got to be kidding." he laughed smiling down at her.

"So, are you coming out of retirement?" Mrs. Davis asked looking over at her.

"I'm thinking about it. But we all need to sit down and talk about it." she smiled looking over at her.

"Mom, that would be so cool. You guys could record and album and go on tour and we could meet all these famous rock stars and stuff." Lukas smiled excitedly looking over at them.

"I'll have you know, your parents are famous rock stars." Mr. Davis smiled looking over at him.

"I know, but we could meet more famous rock stars." he smiled looking up at them.

"Yeah and I could stay with Uncle Collins and Uncle Will and Lukas could stay with Uncle Mark and Aunt Tara while you guys go on tour. It'll be so cool." Gail smiled looking over at them as Roger and Ava looked at one another.

"Are we really thinking of doing this?" Ava asked looking up at Roger.

"If you want to, I'm in." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"And you're sure you kids wouldn't mind it. I mean, we wouldn't be going on long tours or anything. We'll stick local so we could be with you guys." she smiled looking over at them.

"Mom, it's cool. I mean, you always said that we had a lot of parents." Gail smiled looking up at them.

"Looks like we're rock stars again." June smiled looking over at them.

"Are you sure you guys are up for this? Without you..." she started when Jimmy cut her off.

"Are you kidding Ava? I missed being up there with you watching you strut your stuff." Jimmy smiled looking over at her.

"Wow, we're really gonna do this." she smiled looking up at him.

"Looks like." he smiled looking down at her before leaning down to kiss her head.

* * *

"You guys are really coming back?" Josh asked looking over at them.

"Yeah Josh, we're back. The kids are all for it and I miss it so much." Ava smiled looking over at him.

"Don't toy with me Ava. You know I can't handle it." he said looking over at her.

"I'm serious Josh, we're coming back. We want to record a new album and then have a small tour." she said looking over at him. "Roger's already started writing new songs and they're really good." she smlied looking over at him.

"Roger's writing songs? That is big. He hasn't done that in years. I can't wait to hear what you got." he said looking over at her.

"Yeah, he's really excited about it too." she smiled looking over at him.

"Ava, I've been wanting this for a long time and I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, but are you sure this is what you want? I mean, everything you said to me over the last 13 years implied that you were happy with your life now and the last thing you wanted was to go back to performing." he said looking over at her.

"I am happy with my life Josh. My kids are great, I love my family, but Roger was made to be on stage. He's positive and although he's healthy now, he's not gonna be around forever. He was only with Avalon for a short time. He deserves to be up there longer, you know?" she said looking over at him.

"Are you sure this is what Roger wants? I know how much he loves being there to watch the kids grow up." he said looking up at her.

"He does. He loves coaching the kids teams and being so involved in their lives. And I don't want to be too far away from the kids, I'm just saying that I need to be up there with my husband again." she said looking over at him.

"I understand Ava. I'll set up the studio so you guys can start recording as soon as possible." he smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks Josh. I appreciate that." she smiled looking over at him as he picked up the phone and started making phone calls.

* * *

When Roger and Ava entered the recording studio, Roger's eyes lit up. "Wow, this is a recording studio?" he smiled looking around.

"Baby, you've always belonged in a place like this." she smiled holding his hand.

"We always belonged in a place like this." he smiled looking down at her.

"No way. You were the one who had all the talent. I just saw a flyer hanging up at school and answered it." she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and remembering the day they met.

"_Hey, I'm here for the audition." a young girl said entering the garage where Roger Davis and his high school band practiced. Roger was usually lead singer but the guys had taken a vote and decided that having a girl singer would get them more gigs._

"_Yeah, hey. Come on in." Roger smiled looking up from his guitar._

"_Hi, I'm Ava. I saw your flyers up at school." the girl smiled looking up at him._

"_OK, let's see what you got." Roger said walking towards her._

"_Do you guys know any Pat Benatar?" she asked looking over at them as Roger handed her the microphone off of the stand._

"_Yeah, we know some. Which one do you wanna do?" he asked smiling at her._

"_Hit me with your best shot?" she asked looking over at them._

"_I think we can do that one." Jimmy said smiling at her as he sat behind his drum set._

"_OK, let's do it." she smiled as Roger started the intro. "Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history of breakin little hearts like the one in me. That's OK, let's see how you do it. So put up your dukes, let's get down to it. Hit me with you best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot. Fire away. You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair. That's OK, see if I care. Knock me down, it's all in vain. I'll get right back on my feet again. Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot. Fire away. Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history of breakin little hearts like the one in me, so before I put another notch in my lipstick case, you better make sure you put me in my place. Hit me with your best shot. C'mon, hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot. Fire away. Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot. Fire awaaaaaay." she sang knocking everyone's socks off. Here was this beautiful blond haired blue eyed girl, who looked so demure and reserved and she opens her mouth and belts out one of the most awesome rock chick anthems of their time._

"_That was incredible Ava. What grade are you in?" Will asked looking over at her from his bass guitar._

"_10th. I just moved here from Cleveland." she said looking over at them putting the microphone back on the stand._

"_Cleveland? As in, where the rock and roll hall of fame is, Cleveland?" Roger asked breaking his silence._

"_Yeah, that's the place. So you've heard of it?" she smiled looking over at him. He had short blond hair and piercing green eyes._

"_Yeah, you can say that. I've always wanted to go there." he said smiling down at her._

"_It's really cool. So does this mean I'm in the band?" she asked looking up at them._

"_Definately." Roger smiled looking down at her._

"And here we are." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yep, here we are. Um... Roger, do you really want to do this?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know, I mean, I've been making all the decisions on this and you've just been going along with it. I just want to make sure this is what you really want." she said looking up at him.

"Ava, I love you. I love being married to you, I love having kids with you and I love our life. But the one thing I've loved longer than any of those things was performing with you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm just afraid that you're gonna regret missing out on some things in our kids lives because we were out performing." she said looking up at him.

"Ava, our kids know we love them and I love being a dad. But they're all for this. I want our kids to see us in our glory before it's too late." he said looking down at her.

"It won't be too late for a while Roger. If you want to wait until the kids are older. I'm OK with that." she said looking up at him.

"No Ava. I need to do it now." he said looking down at her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked looking up at him.

"No Baby. I'm fine. I just need to do this." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK, so let's do this." she smiled as they walked into the studio.

A/N: OK, this is the end of the story. I know this was a short story, but I wanted to write something with Roger and Ava performing again. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to read my other stories. Thanks.


End file.
